


caught in the tension, silent confessions

by InANonCriminalWay



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InANonCriminalWay/pseuds/InANonCriminalWay
Summary: His heart has settled uncomfortably in his throat by the time they’re climbing out of the Eclipse, flanked by dark figures on bikes.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 298





	caught in the tension, silent confessions

His heart has settled uncomfortably in his throat by the time they’re climbing out of the Eclipse, flanked by dark figures on bikes.

He risks a quick glance at Dom, but the Alpha isn’t looking at him, his eyes focussed on one of the bikers.

Brian takes a second to breathe in all the new sounds and all the new scents around him, immediately able to pinpoint the biker Dom is staring at as the leader of this little gang. He swallows and stands a little straighter as he watches with guarded eyes. The biker takes off his helmet in a motion that conveys all the cockiness of a particularly brash sheep.

 _Johnny Tran_ , he notes, matching a name to the face. If Tran’s here, that means his cousin, Lance Nguyen, has gotta be somewhere around here. His bosses at the LAPD have been butting heads with the FBI over the role of the two Alphas in their little organisation. Brian’s money, or lack thereof, is on Tran Sr., which isn’t the accepted theory.

When he’d chipped in with his opinion, Tanner had glared at him, as if he could stare Brian into submission. Brian hadn’t let him. It’d taken him long enough to earn enough respect at the station to stop everyone shooting down his suggestions solely because he’s an Omega.

“Toretto,” Tran greets icily, placing his jet black helmet under one arm, “Thought we had an agreement… You stay away, I stay away, everybody stays happy.”

That’s new to Brian, there ain’t nothing in the police files about that. It was assumed the two parties had a general mutual dislike of each other, but _this_ seems personal.

Brian can tell it’s more than a general Alpha pissing contest which is what he’d personally assumed. He’s been in the middle of that before as well as being on the wrong end far too many times. This isn’t some explosive, misplaced aggression, rather a long-standing underlying current of direct anger.

Power is radiating from Dom’s body, so much that Brian doesn’t have to try to detect it. He can just feel it. He swallows uncomfortably. This is nothing like Vince’s outburst earlier, this is _real_ power. Dom can back up any threat that he’d make. If he focusses on it for longer than a few seconds, it makes Brian want to whimper and bare his neck.

Instead, he clenches his fists, his nails digging painfully into his palm. He grounds himself with the sensation.

“We got lost, Johnny,” Dom replies evenly, giving no indication that he’s remotely aware of Brian’s internal struggle. His voice is low and gravelly, “What do you want me to tell you?”

Tran cocks his head to the side, a slight close-lipped smile on his face, “Who’s ‘we’?”

He sees the moment Dom falters, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, “Uh, my new mechanic.”

Dom is finally looking at him, eyes locked with Brian as he reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. His shirt rises up a little with the motion.

 _No_ , Brian scolds internally, _you’re showing him you’re scared, you’re showing vulnerability._

There’s no fear in Dom’s eyes though. Brian’s been watching him for days now and he’s been the perfect picture of calm and control. He has to trust that Dom knows exactly what he’s doing and what information he’s offering to Tran.

If he doesn’t trust it, he’s going to start radiating fear himself which is the exact opposite of what he wants to happen in this situation.

“Brian,” Dom says and with one word, he steals all air out of Brian’s lungs. He forces himself to nod. “Meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that’s his cousin, Lance.”

He lets himself glance around, clocking where Lance is stood: far too close for comfort.

Tran is staring at him, his eyes burning into Brian’s neck, right where a mating bite would sit. He turns, meeting Tran’s eyes. The biker leans forward, one hand coming down to hook into his own belt. 

“Didn’t know you hired Omegas,” Tran remarks, his eyes not leaving Brian until he stops speaking. Brian bristles, barely managing to rein in his anger as Tran turns back to Dom in an obvious dismissal, “He must know his way your gear stick.”

His jaw clenches, fury flowing through his veins. He doesn’t know why he thought the street race scene might have less Alpha bullshit than the LAPD. 

Dom crosses his arms and his stance widens. Brian can see his jaw set and his eyes narrow. “He knows his way around an engine, that’s all he needs to know as far as I’m concerned.”

Tran smirks, “That concern going to stay the same when he shacks up with one of the Alphas in your garage and is too busy raising pups to do any work.”

“Didn’t know the sex lives of my mechanics is any of your business, Johnny,” Dom shoots back and he glances at Brian with a warning glance.

 _Don’t start anything_ , his eyes say, leaving no room for question. Any other situation and Brian would have a lot of questions and a lot to say, but considering the fact that he can see Johnny’s piece, he’s pretty happy to let Dom take the lead here.

“It is when there are unclaimed Omegas out at night on my territory,” Tran says and God, Brian wants to punch that stupid smirk on his fucking face. “And he looks pretty unclaimed to me, what do you think, Lance?”

Lance Nguyen’s eyes roam up and down Brian’s body for an agonisingly long amount of time. His gaze is grating and Brian is itching to fight when Lance finally looks back to Johnny, “Unclaimed. Pretty though.”

“Indeed, he is,” Tran says and at this point, it’s only Dom’s eyes burning into him that’s stopping him from surging forward t punch either of them. “Pretty irresponsibly to let such a pretty little thing roam around alone and unclaimed.”

“He ain’t alone,” Dom states, his voice resounding and clear. He looks back to Tran, “And I ain’t his keeper. He’s free to go wherever he wants.”

Tran laughs, “So you’d be fine if he decided to ride home with me?”

Dom growls at that, the sound echoing in Brian’s bones. He tenses, every cell in his body telling him to go to the Alpha, to bare his neck and breathe in Dom’s scent.

“That don’t sound like a yes to me,” Lance comments, his voice seeming nearer than it was a minute ago. Brian doesn’t check, he can’t look away from Dom. And Dom is staring right back at him, eyes intense as they dart all around in Brian’s direction.

“That’s real sad,” Tran replies, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. Brian takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and shifts so he’s looking at Trans when he opens them. “I would have loved to claim such a pretty Omega for myself.”

Brian swallows painfully, mind running in circles as he tries to think of a way out of here, “That’s too bad for you, man. Better luck next time.”

It elicits a laugh from Trans, but Brian doubts he was successful in defusing the tension. 

“Maybe he is claimed after all,” Lance says, mock thoughtfulness in his voice.

“You think?” Tran asks and turns his gaze back to Brian, “How about you clear this up for us, Omega? Go to your Alpha.”

There are several things Brian could say, many that he wants to. _I don’t have an Alpha_ , _he’s not my Alpha_ and _fuck you_ are all pretty high up on his list, but he knows he can’t say any of them right now. This isn’t the LAPD where the Omega rep for the union will back him if he gets into anything. It’s not high school where the kids knew not to mess with him. And it’s not juvie where kids wouldn’t risk it, fearing Rome’s wrath. Maybe if they were evenly numbered or even just less outmatched, Brian could risk something like that.

That’s not where he is though. Instead, he’s on unfamiliar territory, outnumbered with his only ally being a man Brian isn’t entirely sure doesn’t hate him. He’s not armed and he knows at least Tran and Lance are packing. The consequences are gonna be dire if he fucks this up.

Not only will it most likely fuck up the undercover op, but it could also lead to Johnny fucking Tran trying to claim him. Brian would fight tooth and nail before that happens, but he’s still not sure he could take more than maybe two of them.

In short, he’s fucked.

He looks to Dom again; the Alpha is staring at him with pleading eyes. Brian swallows, eyes glancing at the spot next to Dom before looking back and raising his eyebrows. Dom stares at him. Brian repeats his silent questions a further two times before Dom nods.

 _Please God, let the ground swallow me whole if I got this wrong_ , he thinks as he takes a shaky step forward. His arms remain stiff as his sides as he forces himself to approach Dom. He’d rather look anywhere but at Dom’s face as he gets near, but he won’t give either Tran or Lance the satisfaction of a pretty victory in whatever fucked up game they’re playing.

Dom’s hand reaches out to grip the back of Brian’s neck, pulling him impossibly close. Brian bites his lip and swallows a whimper as he lets himself be manhandled. Dom grunts and moves his hand so it rests, tightly, on Brian’s waist.

“You should put a mark on that, wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea,” Tran says and Brian can feel Dom bristle. He tenses in Dom’s firm hold. Tran just smirks before he moves to put his helmet back on, “Let’s go! I’ll see you in the desert next month, be ready to have to ass handed to you.”

“You’re gonna need more than a crotch rocket for that,” Dom remarks, his voice scratchy. _This is hell_ , Brian thinks, _why does it feel so right?_

Tran smirks wider, “I got something for you.”

And with that, they’re gone, taking the last few shreds of Brian’s dignity with them.

He turns to face Dom who doesn’t take his hand away. Brian opens his mouth to ask what the hell that was, but the words lodge in his throat as he stares at the Alpha. He blinks, lips parting as he says. “This shouldn’t feel so right.”

_Why did I say that? Fuck._

His face heats up, cheeks burning as mortification sets in.

But Dom is smiling at him with soft eyes.

“You were so good for me there,” Dom murmurs and it should make Brian furious. He should be so fucking angry, but instead of a wave of pleasure hits him, knocking him off guard and suddenly, he’s floating in calm and bliss. “How the hell are you doing this to me, Spilner?”

“How the hell are _you_ doing this to _me_?” he shoots back and Dom chuckles. His other hand comes to rest on Brian’s waist who thinks _fuck it_ and throws his own arms around Dom’s neck. Dom purrs, honest to God, purrs. “This really isn’t how I thought my night would go.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Dom says and huffs a laugh, “Can’t say I ain’t pleased though.”

Brian smiles, “Yeah, me neither.”

“You’re a smartass,” Dom tells him and they’re so close now Brian can feel his breath tickle his nose. “You realise you’re stuck with me now, Spilner. I ain’t letting go.”

“Good,” he says and then, _shit, I’m a cop._


End file.
